Goyo Sweet Honeymoon Spin-Off: Chapter 3
Episode 1 With Goyo leading me by the hand, we walk up the craggy mountain road. Goyo: "Are you doing okay, Sakura?" Sakura: "Yes." Goyo: "..." Goyo scowls at something behind us. Sakura: "Goyo...?" (I wonder what he's looking at...?) Goyo: "Never mind." Goyo: "It's nothing for you to worry over, Sakura." He pats my head. Sakura: "If you say so..." After a while, we come upon a clearing. There, some rocks are lined up in an unnatural fashion. Sakura: "What's up with this?" Goyo: "I don't think this is natural." Sakura: "Then...!" Goyo: "That's right. Someone's living around here." (The Taira clan...) (They're able to survive by living in a remote area like this, huh?) Then, I notice something tied to one of the rocks. Sakura: "This looks like an amulet..." It's a red amulet, purposely tied around one of the rocks. Without thinking, I reach out my hand. ???: "Don't touch that!" Episode 2 ???: "Don't touch that!" A voice calls out from behind, and I turn around. Sakura: "Yukino...?" It's that woman who hit on Goyo on the ship. She runs up to us and kneels in front of the rock. Yukino: "Kahei..." She clutches the amulet. Yukino: "Kaheiiiii!" Her sorrowful scream rings throughout the mountains. Goyo: "..." Yukino: "...*Sniff*..." All we're able to do is stare at Yukino's shivering and sniffling figure. *Crunch!* *Crinkle!* Goyo: "!!!" Hearing someone move through the vegetation, Goyo readies himself. ???: "Are you friends of the deceased?" An old man appears. Sakura: "Um, uh..." Goyo holds me back with his arm. Sakura: "!!!" (Goyo...?) Yukino: "Do you know Kahei...?" Yukino wipes the tears from her eyes and asks the old man. Senior: "Please follow me." The old man walks deep into the vegetation. Yukino: "!!!" Following the old man, Yukino also disappears into the thicket. Goyo: "Let's follow them." Sakura: "Okay..." Episode 3 Senior: "Please, drink this water and calm down." Yukino: "Thanks..." The name "Antoku" is carved into a rock next to the spring. Sakura: "Is Emperor Antoku really here...?" ???: "As you're probably well aware, he's already left this world." Many more old men come out of the thicket. I take cover behind Goyo. Goyo: "Then, why is his name here?" Senior 2: "A long time ago, his highness took a drink from this fountain and his name was carved here." Senior 2: "Upon hearing his death, we built a shrine in this mountain forest to honor him." Senior 2: "It was all we could do." One of the old men smiles ruefully. (Then these old men are the survivors of the Taira clan...) Senior 3: "Where are you from? It's been a long time since anyone has set foot here." Senior: "You wouldn't be from the Minamoto clan, would you?" Sakura: "!!!" (Oh no!) << Pass Checkpoint: Pass x4 >> Episode 4 Senior: "You wouldn't be from the Minamoto clan, would you?" Sakura: "!!!" (Oh no!) Yukino: "I came to look for my husband." Yukino: "These two, worried about a woman traveling alone, were nice enough to come with me." Goyo: "..." Sakura: "Yukino..." (Is she trying to cover for us...?) Senior: "I see..." Senior: "This amulet was found in the swamp where he had fallen." Senior: "When we found him, it was already too late." Yukino: "..." Yukino bows deeply. Yukino: "Thank you for giving Kahei... my husband... a proper burial." Senior: "Many people come to this mountain." Senior: "They come to catch fish," Senior: "or come as bounty hunters to catch people." Senior: "However, we cannot bring ourselves to abandon those who fall here." Senior 2: "You should hurry back to your village," Senior 2: "and forget you were ever here." (That's fine for us,) (but what about all those suffering in the town...?) Episode 5 Sakura: "Um, excuse me." Senior 2: "Yes?" Sakura: "The people in the village are suffering because they can't come here and fish or pick vegetables." Sakura: "Won't you let them come back to the mountain?" Senior: "... ....Fine." Sakura: "Huh? Really?" That was anticlimactic. Senior: "But tell them not to come this deep into the woods." Senior: "Luck was on your side today. The paths around here are complex and maze-like." Senior 2: "We just want to be left in peace." Senior: "So please do not come this far again." The old men disappear into the thicket. The three of us descend the mountain together. Sakura: "Um... Why did you cover for us?" I ask Yukino. Yukino: "It was a token of my appreciation for leading me here." Sakura: "Huh?" Yukino: "The truth is, I've been following you the whole time." Sakura: "Really?" (I had no idea...) Yukino: "You knew I was following you, didn't you?" Episode 6 Yukino: "You knew I was following you, didn't you?" Goyo: "You could say that..." Goyo: "One look at you on the boat, and I could tell you were adept at the martial arts." (So that's what he meant when he muttered that remark about her body...) Goyo: "I knew you were following us ever since we got off the boat, but I could tell you didn't mean us harm." Goyo: "I was curious as to what your objective was." Yukino: "When I saw how you handled those men, I knew you were an expert in your craft." Yukino: "So I really was planning to ask you if I could join you." Sakura: "Then why didn't you say so when we were on the ship?" Yukino: "When I saw how affectionate you were with each other, I got jealous." Yukino: "I'm sorry for saying such bad things then." Yukino bows before me. Sakura: "..." (Even though it was impossible for me to know what was going on then, the fact remains I sulked like a little baby.) I feel so embarrassed about how I acted. Sakura: "Please don't do that. After all, you covered for us back there." Goyo: "Did your husband come to the mountain seeking the Tairas?" Sakura: "!!!" Yukino: "Yes, that's right." Yukino: "While he was learning to fight under my father, we became engaged." Yukino: "Once the war was over, we got married." Yukino: "Despite that, saying he wanted to increase his reputation as a warrior, he came to this mountain." Sakura: "Oh, wow." I was at a loss for what to say. Episode 7 Yukino: "I was prepared for this..." Yukino clutches the amulet in her hand. Yukino: "But... if only I had the nerve to tell him then... that I didn't want him to go." She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. Goyo: "So what'll you do now?" Yukino: "Go home. I have to tell my father about this, and..." She gently places her hand on her stomach. Sakura: "Are you...?" Yukino: "Yes. I'm carrying Kahei's child..." Goyo: "You came all this way while pregnant?" Yukino: "For the person she loves, a woman can do anything." She smiles as she speaks. Yukino: "Anyway... I must become stronger." Yukino: "Thanks, you two." Goyo: "Take care." Sakura: "Good luck, Yukino." She waves to us and then leaves. Sakura: "She's gone." Goyo: "Yeah... We should get back to the inn as well." Episode 8 Innkeeper: "Welcome back!" When we arrive at the inn, the innkeeper is there to greet us. Innkeeper: "So where did you decide to go today?" Goyo: "Oh, we went to Mount Yokogura." With a smile on his face, the innkeeper repeats Goyo's words. Innkeeper: "Oh, went to Mount Yokogura?" Goyo: "Yup." Innkeeper: "Huh...?" The innkeeper twists his neck into an odd position. Goyo: "What's wrong?" The innkeeper, overcome with surprise, pops his eyes open and rushes up to Goyo. Innkeeper: "Yokogura! Didn't I warn you how dangerous it is up there?" Innkeeper: "Didn't I tell you how so many people went there, only to never return, so never ever go there?" Goyo: "Yeah, but we're back, aren't we?" Innkeeper: "How...?" He twists his neck again. Innkeeper: "Well, what about the last of the Tairas...?" Goyo: "Oh that... There's no need to worry anymore." Goyo grins happily. Episode 9 Goyo: "Antoku is dead, and the Taira are not who you think they are." Goyo: "They just want to live out the rest of their lives, looking over the graves of the dead." Goyo: "As long as you don't threaten them, they won't hurt you if you go into the mountain." Innkeeper: "For real?" The innkeeper lets out a sigh of relief. Innkeeper: "We also don't want anymore senseless killing." Innkeeper: "If they want to be left alone, then I think everyone will honor their wishes." Goyo: "Yes, please do." Goyo: "In addition, if any more people come looking for them," Goyo: "just tell them there's no one there and keep them away from the mountain." Goyo: "Also, if the villagers go too deep into the mountain and get lost, they may never come back." Innkeeper: "Got it." With an earnest look in his eyes, the innkeeper nods his head. Goyo: "Thank you." Innkeeper: "Well, I better tell the head of the village!" With that said, the innkeeper runs off. Sakura: "I'm glad everything worked out." Goyo: "Me too." (Everyone will be able to live in harmony from now on.) We look each other in the eyes and share a laugh together. Episode 10 Village Head: "Here's to our heroes! Cheers!" All: "Cheers!" That evening, we ended up being invited to a village party. Innkeeper: "It's an honor to be able to throw this party for you two." Goyo: "Thanks." Laid out on a table in front of us is fresh carp and grilled eel. Sakura: "Thank you so much." In between smacking his lips and chowing down on the food, Goyo says to me, Goyo: "You can't trust rumors. It's always best to make sure before you jump to judgment." Goyo: "Hearing about something isn't the same as seeing it with your own eyes." I nod in agreement. Sakura: "That's the thrill of travel, right?" Village Head: "And now, I will have the honor of showing you the traditional dance of our village." On the mayor's signal, a bunch of the villagers enter into the room. We applaud them as they come in. The grand party lasts well into the night, and Goyo and I get pretty drunk. Category:Read Category:Ninja Destiny Category:Goyo Category:Sweet Honeymoon Category:Goyo Sweet Honeymoon